1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a golf training or teaching device, in general, and to such a training device in the form of a strap or band to be worn on the wrist of the user and which incorporates components and assemblies for measuring various parameters of the golf swing.
2. Prior Art Statement
Golf is a centuries old game with a long and well documented history. Until very recently, say the last 25 years, the equipment used was rather basic, if not primitive. Now that modern technology has come into the game, the equipment and apparatuses dedicated to the game are becoming more and more technologically advanced or sophisticated.
Globally there are over 100 million golfers. A significant percentage of this number are what are called “avid golfers” not just in terms of playing frequently, but also relative to the lengths to which they will go to improve their ability. There is some vague correlation between proficiency and satisfaction.
Improving one's swing is one of the ways golfing enthusiasts can increase their proficiency. There are special clubs, weights, video tapes and many other techniques for utilization during practice rounds or driving range sessions. The extant learning devices are primarily based on the feedback the golfer receives from them and thus learn the correct technique while avoiding wrong techniques.
One of the more subtle difficulties encountered by most golfers is the timing and speed of the swing. There is no absolutely correct tempo or speed of the swing. Trial and error is the only reliable way to discover the swing that produces a long, straight shot. Once that discovery is made the golfer needs to development muscle and tempo memory in order to repeat the swing and hence replicate the desired result.
One device known in the art that helps the golfer in some sense memorize and repeat the same golf swing that produces the desired result is a glove worn on the hand of the user as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,201 by the same inventor. While the glove unit is a highly accurate and desirable device, it has the inherent drawback that it is in the form of a glove. The glove is not interchangeable to allow use by either a right-handed or left-handed golfer, there is significant variation in sizing and the glove can not be made as durable as the monitoring instrumentation attached to it.